


Нам понравилось

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Choking, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Other, Rimming, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Два раза, когда Эдди пытается подрочить без вмешательства Венома, и один раз, когда Веном вмешивается.





	Нам понравилось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Liked That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332806) by [hayvocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayvocado/pseuds/hayvocado). 



      Никто не говорил, что, когда ты становишься носителем симбиота, ты совсем не можешь побыть в одиночестве. Веном в голове Эдди, когда он ест, спит, ходит в туалет — без всяких передышек.  
  
      Нельзя сказать, что всё совсем уж плохо; пришелец может быть неплохой компанией, и Эдди соврёт, если скажет, что не привязывается к этому маленькому засранцу. Просто хреново, что за тридцать с лишним лет Эдди привык делать некоторые вещи в одиночестве, а теперь у него есть «плюс один». Прогулки, чтобы проветрить голову, поздние расследования очередного дела, периодичные приступы депрессии.  
  
      А вот мастурбация... В _этом_ была загвоздка.  
  
      С тех самых пор, как липкий монстр решил поселиться на задворках мозга Эдди, у него не было возможности подрочить — или даже подумать об этом, — не получив в ответ вопрос или наглое замечание от этого существа. Конечно, прошло всего несколько недель, но в небольшом промежутке Д.В. (до Венома) и П.Э. (после Энн) Эдди успел внести это в свой распорядок дня. И небольшое воздержание сводит с ума, делая его ещё более раздражительным, чем обычно.  
  
      Это ещё сильнее превращает его жизнь в ходячий кошмар.  
  


***

  
  
      В первый раз он попытался подрочить, потому что Веном целый день был непривычно тих и Эдди по глупости предположил, что он наконец-то взял перерыв и больше не слоняется по его мозгу, а занимается своими делами. Без голоса в голове или физического присутствия Веном был практически неосязаем. Было так легко забыть, что он вообще существует, если он сидел достаточно тихо.  
  
      Эдди был уверен, что сможет управиться всего за несколько минут — даже быстрее, учитывая, как же, блядь, _давно_ он не занимался ничем таким, даже просто рукой. К тому же вся эта паранойя, постоянный стресс... _Чёрт, это займёт совсем немного. Веном даже не заметит_.  
  
      Откинувшись на подлокотник дивана Эдди скользнул рукой под резинку спортивных штанов. Он почувствовал дрожь возбуждения, пробежавшую по позвоночнику, представив, как же хорошо ему будет, когда он закончит. Однако как только его ладонь коснулась члена, этот чёртов паразит появился в его голове.  
  
      — **Что ты делаешь, Эдди?**  
  
      — _Господи_! — Он так резко выдернул руку из штанов, что чуть не ударил себя по лицу. — Чувак, это некруто.  
  
      Надувшись, Эдди развалился на диване, сразу же забывая о своей идее. Видимо, ему придётся отвлечься очередным делом или чем-то ещё. _Замечательно, блядь_.  
  
      — **Что ты делал?**  
  
      — Какая разница?  
  
      Пауза. Где-то на задворках разума Эдди появилось неприятное чувство, как будто кто-то ковырялся в его мозгах, перелистывал страницы, пытаясь что-то найти.  
  
      — **Мы... _напряжены_.**  
  
      В конце предложения интонация дёрнулась вверх, словно это был вопрос. А ещё эти слова казались на удивление важными, как будто Веном пытался что-то понять.  
  
      — Я всегда напряжён, Веном, — пренебрежительно вздохнул Эдди, больше всего на свете желая закончить этот разговор. — Я думал, что смогу что-то с этим сделать, но, судя по всему, ошибся.  
  
      После этих слов он почувствовал странное движение около плеч, почти похожее на разочарование. Но это были не его эмоции, а просто отголоски того, что чувствовал Веном. _Он был расстроен?_  
  
      — **Что случилось?**  
  
      — Давай просто забьём, дружище.  
  
      Веном не ответил, но Эдди почувствовал щекотку в затылке, неохотное согласное хмыканье.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Эдди попытался подрочить во второй раз, этот кровопийца посмеялся над ним — _посмеялся_ , как будто они были в чёртовом комедийном клубе, — не успел он даже спустить штаны. Странный прерывистый звук провибрировал в черепе Эдди, и он с трудом сдержал раздражённый возглас.  
  
      — **Ты снова об этом думаешь.**  
  
      — Ради бога, блядь, Веном. Нам что, нужно договариваться о конфиденциальности или что-то в этом роде? — Эдди испытывал пятьдесят оттенков раздражения и всерьёз задумывался о том, чтобы выместить своё недовольство на симбиоте.  
  
      — **Конфиденциальность? Зачем нам конфиденциальность?**  
  
      — Просто дай мне минут пять радиомолчания, чтобы... _ну, ты понял_ , — выдохнул Эдди, чувствуя румянец, расползающийся по шее.  
  
      По сути Эдди не был застенчивым. Да он и не мог себе этого позволить, учитывая, что ему постоянно составляло компанию инопланетное существо. Просто было как-то нелепо, что он не мог даже немного расслабиться, не имея при этом зрителей в лице самого нахального сукиного сына, которого Эдди когда-либо знал.  
  
      — **Не обращай на меня внимания, Эдди.**  
  
      Он практически _видел_ ухмылку Веному, слушая его шипение в своей голове. _Самодовольный мудила._  
  
      — **Я не самодовольный. Просто проницательный.**  
  
      После этих слов Эдди резко рассмеялся, закатывая глаза и спрыгивая с дивана, чтобы принять _очень_ холодный душ.  
  
      — Как скажешь, приятель.  
  


***

  
  
      Следующий раз оказывается... скажем так, _интересным_.   
  
      Эдди сидит на диване, бездумно пролистывая статьи о расследованиях в телефоне, пытаясь отвлечься от того, насколько подавленным он себя чувствовал в последнее время. Сегодняшнее дело было сложным; Эдди думал, что у него была серьёзная зацепка, и потратил целых шесть с половиной часов, выслеживая злобного ублюдка, только для того, чтобы зайти в тупик.  
  
      Оказывается, этот парень не был замешан в ситуации с продажным арендодателем и жилыми комплексами в центре города. И Эдди был так везуч, что узнал о невиновности парня спустя несколько минут _после_ того, как его застукали крадущимся по пожарной лестнице, — это стоило ему крепкого хука справа. Эдди едва удалось успокоить Венома, чтобы не дать им озвереть, пока они не доберутся до дома, поджав хвост. Всю дорогу домой его мозг был наполнен какофонией мыслей: « _Мы можем его съесть, мы можем его съесть, он плохой парень, мы можем его съесть_ ».  
  
      И теперь Эдди лежит на дешёвом диване, чувствуя, как торчащие пружины впиваются в спину; в одной руке у него телефон, а другой он прижимает пачку замороженного горошка к распухшей губе. После этой небольшой драки Веном начинает перемещаться к передовой разума Эдди. Это жутко, как будто небольшая часть его тела находится в состоянии «бороться или бежать», и это заставляет Эдди нервничать. Он вздыхает и откладывает пачку с горошком и телефон на кофейный столик.  
  
      — Эй, Веном, приятель, — воркует Эдди, изо всех сил пытаясь не сказать чего-то, что ещё больше расстроит симбиота... ну, или вызовет его ехидный ответ.  
  
      — **Да, Эдди?**  
  
      — Что тебя тревожит? Я чувствую твоё волнение, друг мой.  
  
      Наступает момент тишины, нерешительности, пока Веном раздумывает, что он хочет сказать дальше. Эдди терпеливо ждёт, уже привыкший к паузам в их «разговорах». Он ощущает, как Веном делает что-то, похожее на телепатический вздох. Несколько секунд спустя по шее Эдди пробегает странный холодок, и он чувствует, как кожа покрывается мурашками.  
  
      — **Мы... _напряжены_ , Эдди.**  
  
      — ... Да? — осторожно отвечает он, не до конца уверенный, нравится ли ему озорная нотка в интонации Венома. Неподвижность затягивается, и Эдди вздрагивает, чувствуя, как знакомо дёргается тело, когда Веном отделяется от него, протягивая щупальца из шеи и рук. Эдди заставляет себя оставаться неподвижным — мышцы напрягаются от волнения, — наблюдая за тёмными щупами, окружающими его. Один из них обхватывает подбородок, странно пульсируя, проскальзывая ко рту.  
  
      Щупальце прижимается к треснутой губе, и Эдди перебарывает инстинктивное желание дёрнуться в сторону, вместо этого вздрагивая и резко втягивая носом воздух. Он слишком поражён, чтобы сделать что-то ещё. Когда Веном сильнее давит на рану, Эдди колеблется, но спустя мгновение размыкает губы, позволяя ему проскользнуть в рот.   
  
      Эдди прижимает язык к щупальцу, ощущая, как оно покачивается и увеличивается во рту. Он чувствует только странный металлический привкус чернил; щупальце липнет к нёбу и нижней поверхности языка. Эдди медленно обхватывает его губами, на пробу проскальзывая по нему языком. Когда он слышит — нет, _чувствует_ — шипение Венома, он останавливается и тянется к щупу рукой, вытягивая его изо рта с тихим вздохом.   
  
      — Чт... Что ты делаешь? — У Эдди перехватывает дыхание, грудь тяжело вздымается. Его голос выше, чем обычно, и он, чёрт возьми, почти трепещет от предвкушения. Когда он слышит смех симбиота, перекатывающийся под кожей, Эдди снова вздрагивает.  
  
      — **Кажется, это именно то, что нужно спрашивать, прежде чем пососать чьи-то пальцы.**  
  
      Эдди слишком ошеломлён, чтобы что-то сказать, его глаза широко распахиваются, а сердце начинает тарабанить по рёбрам. Несколько секунд он просто глупо открывает и закрывает рот, чувствуя пустоту в голове. Единственная полноценная мысль, которую он может сформулировать, — это вопрос, состоящий из одного слова.  
  
      — _Пальцы_?  
  
      Смех Венома снова отдаётся эхом в голове Эдди.  
  
      — **Я могу сделать их более... человеческими, если хочешь.**  
  
      Не успевает Эдди даже подумать, о чём, блядь, говорит паразит, как щупальца, парящие перед его лицом, сливаются и становятся меньше — _гораздо_ меньше, — чем привычные когти Венома. Они всё ещё немного больше, чем руки Эдди, но всё равно куда менее пугающие, чем обычно.  
  
      Рука движется ближе и останавливается прямо над шеей Эдди. Запястье прижимается к ключице, а пальцы порхают по горлу, посылая дрожь, прошивающую позвоночник.  
  
      — Что ты... мы?.. — Он настолько застигнут врасплох, что может только бессвязно лопотать не до конца сформировавшиеся мысли.  
  
      — **Расслабься, Эдди. Я избавлюсь от стресса.**  
  
      Симбиот успокаивающе мурчит, а затем выскальзывает из плеча Эдди, повисая примерно в футе от его груди. Даже когда Веном предстаёт перед ним в своей настоящей форме и не сводит с него затуманенных глаз, Эдди не может понять, что написано у него на лице, — никогда не мог. Единственной подсказкой могут служить острые зубы, обнажённые в своего рода улыбке, и нечестивый язык, свисающий изо рта и покачивающийся в воздухе.  
  
       _Ох, блядь._  
  
      Веном, должно быть, почувствовал эту слишком громкую мысль, потому что он _высовывает свой блядский язык_ и скользит им по челюсти Эдди, его щетине, шее, на мгновение замирает, а затем вылизывает ушную раковину. В этот раз Эдди даже не пытается сдержать стон.  
  
      Появляются и другие щупальца, которые движутся по груди Эдди и забираются под рубашку, поднимаясь к животу. Некоторые добираются до груди, другие обхватывают рёбра, надавливая на твёрдые мышцы. Щуп задаёт ритм, делая полноценный массаж.  
  
      — **Нам нравится, Эдди?**  
  
      Это риторический вопрос. Их связь достаточно сильна, чтобы Веном чувствовал блаженство, бурлящее в теле Эдди. Он только стонет в ответ. Симбиот хмыкает и образует ещё несколько скользких щупалец, которые двигаются в другом направлении, проскальзывая под резинку штанов Эдди. По спине пробегает холодок, когда они направляются вниз и начинают оборачиваться вокруг основания члена.  
  
      — В-воу, воу, воу, л-ладно, чувак, — запинается Эдди, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. Ему нравилось, но Эдди не думал, что ему _настолько_ нравилось. Видимо, у его члена другое мнение на этот счёт, потому что один из щупалец решает мягко сжать основание, и внезапно Эдди уже наполовину твёрд и натягивает ткань штанов.  
  
      — **Эдди хочет, чтобы мы остановились?**   
  
      Связь между ними передаёт раздражающее самодовольство Венома, и Эдди с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. _Ну что за маленький засранец_. И хоть эта мысль направлена Веному, и Эдди знает, что он её услышал, ответа не следует. Однако один из щупалец, всё ещё обхватывающих грудь, резко щипает сосок Эдди.   
  
      — _Ах_! И-иди на хуй, чувак, — стонет Эдди.  
  
      — **Нет, этим займёшься ты.**  
  
      Эдди наблюдает, как рот Венома растягивается в инопланетной улыбке, и смеётся, не веря своим глазам.  
  
      — А может, нет?  
  
      — **А может, да?**  
  
      — А может, ты вытащишь свои щупальца у меня из штанов? — Эдди виляет бёдрами, чувствуя, как один из щупов обхватывает член немного крепче, будучи неуверенным, хочет ли он, чтобы они зашли дальше, или нет. В своё время он видел достаточно порно с монстрами, чтобы знать, к чему это всё ведёт.  
  
      — **Мы думаем, Эдди нравятся наши щупальца в его штанах.**  
  
      — Веном. — В его голосе появляется предупредительная нотка. На мгновение Эдди задумывается, предупреждение это или вызов. Его член снова резко сжимают, и он чувствует, как когтистая ладонь обхватывает шею. Они ещё не добрались до стадии удушения, но, _блядь_ , одна только мысль об этом заставляет Эдди закусить губу и застонать. — Ты знаешь, что делаешь, Ви?  
  
      — **Я в твоей голове, идиот. Я знаю, что тебе нравится.**  
  
      Не успевает Эдди ответить, как показываются ещё несколько щупалец — блядь, _ладно_ , это ёбаные _тентакли_ — и обхватывают его запястья и лодыжки, привязывая его к дивану и заставляя оставаться неподвижным.  
  
      — _Господи_ , — шипит Эдди, чувствуя, как член твердеет ещё сильнее. Когтистая ладонь сжимает шею, теперь правда надавливая, и Эдди по-настоящему _скулит_. Он чувствует, как симбиот одобряюще рычит, но этот ужасающий регистр, заставляющий кости вибрировать, — это всегда было так горячо?  
  
      Веном отплывает от лица Эдди, этот чёртов язык скользит вдоль тела, пока не зависает прямо над пахом; Веном широко улыбается. Его вторая рука ныряет под резинку штанов, царапая тазовые косточки и оставляя за собой красные царапины. Выгибая спину, Эдди шипит и извивается, ждёт, пока его инопланетный приятель перестанет уже, блядь, _дразниться_.  
  
      Как только штаны оказываются спущены до колен, щупальца, обёрнутые вокруг члена, возвращаются в тело, из-за чего кожа Эдди начинает гудеть от прохладного колющего возбуждения. _Как я мог никогда не замечать, насколько это приятно..._  
  
      — **Используй нашу руку.**  
  
      Спустя несколько секунд до затуманенного возбуждением разума Эдди наконец доходит, что Веном заговорил с ним.  
  
      — Чт-что?  
  
      Ему хочется скривиться от того, каким запыханным и надтреснутым кажется его голос. Кожа на правой руке пульсирует и туго натягивается, когда на ней появляется чернильная инопланетная слизь Венома, покрывающая ладонь и предплечье до локтя. Щупальца, которые привязывали его к дивану, отстраняются, и ладонь движется к бедру. Эдди не понимает, кто из них управляет ею, но сейчас ему плевать.  
  
      — Ох, — глупо бормочет он. Ладонь обхватывает полностью твёрдый член и сжимает. — _Ох_. — Эдди наблюдает, как его... как _их_ кулак цвета сажи движется вверх и вниз по члену, смотрит на опасно острые и угрожающе блестящие когти. Где-то на задворках разума он задумывается, считается ли это мастурбацией или уже технически является сексом.  
  
      — **Нам нравится, это приятно.**  
  
      Если голос в голове может звучать запыхавшимся, то именно так звучит голос Венома.  
  
      Эдди начинает быстрее двигать рукой и вздыхает, когда Веном заставляет ладонь пульсировать; он чувствует электрическое шипение, прошивающее нервы. Веном тоже напряжённо наблюдает за их рукой, затуманенные глаза следят за каждым движением, и Эдди чувствует щекотку восхищения, исходящую с его стороны связи. Это вообще-то даже мило. Мило, пока Эдди не отвлекается на язык Венома, качающийся между его зубов.  
  
      Когда Эдди замечает его, у него перехватывает дыхание. Он даже не замечает, как ускоряется, двигая рукой всё быстрее и быстрее. Он чувствует болезненное напряжение в предплечье и точно такую же боль в мышцах внутренней стороны бедра. Словно сами по себе, бёдра начинают подкидываться вверх, дёргано и неистово, пытаясь достичь оргазма.  
  
      Как только Эдди начинает чувствовать клубок напряжения, поднимающийся от члена к животу, Веном шипит, забирая контроль над их рукой и переставая двигать ею. Тогда Эдди отбрасывает в сторону гордость и громко скулит, прилагая все свои усилия, чтобы подбросить бёдра вверх, вбиться в кулак.  
  
      — Веном, _ч-чёрт_ , какого хуя, чувак. — Он задыхается, дрожа всем телом.   
  
      — **Медленнее.**  
  
      Эдди открывает рот, чтобы бросить что-то язвительное в ответ, но тут ладонь, лежащая на горле — о которой он совсем забыл, — сжимается. Судя по всему, они больше не страдают хуйнёй. Эдди даже не может до конца насладиться ощущением когтистой ладони, сжимающейся на его глотке, когда чувствует что-то горячее и скользкое, прижимающееся ко входу. Он дёргается, изо всех сил пытаясь уйти от проникновения, не обращая внимания на то, что до сих пор привязан к дивану.  
  
      — Ради бога, Веном!  
  
      Мгновенно отпрянув, Веном появляется в поле зрения Эдди, склонив голову набок, словно озадаченный щенок. Ошарашенный, Эдди наблюдает, как язык симбиота скрывается у него во рту, осознавая, что Веном только что пытался сделать ему римминг.  
  
      — Господи боже, блядь, — выдыхает он.  
  
      — **Нам нравилось, Эдди, почему мы остановились?**  
  
      — « _Почему мы остановились_ »? Ты должен _спросить_ , прежде чем запихнуть язык в чью-то задницу, чувак. — Это же до глупости очевидно! Однако речь же идёт о чёртовом инопланетном паразите. Здравый смысл отбрасывается в сторону. — Это же, блядь... не знаю, _грубо_. — Эдди фыркает, чувствуя, как постыдный румянец расползается по груди и шее. Симбиот неспокоен, и Эдди чувствует, как он что-то обдумывает.  
  
      — **Ты мне доверяешь?**  
  
      Эдди замирает. Веном редко говорит о себе, как об отдельном объекте, несвязанным с Эдди, и когда это происходит, он либо злится, либо пытается доказать свою правоту. В данной ситуации более подходящим кажется второй вариант.  
  
      — Д-да?..  
  
      — **Я позабочусь о нас, Эдди.**  
  
      С этими словами Веном прижимается своим ебучим варварски длинным языком к заднице Эдди.  
  
      Это не первый раз, когда Эдди делают римминг (и, судя по стечению обстоятельств, точно не последний). Просто это было так давно, ещё на _первом курсе_. А ещё в прошлый раз это делал какой-то смазливый паренёк в сырой раздевалке; _никто_ не мог подготовиться к взрыву чувств, вызванному инопланетным риммингом.  
  
      Эдди издаёт такой звук, будто он _умирает_. Если бы чёртовы тентакли Венома не удерживали его, он бы точно слетел с дивана на пол. Несколько мгновений Веном вылизывает его, едва проникая языком в узкое колечко мышц, пока не становится уверен, что Эдди достаточно смочен, чтобы начать растягивать его. Он входит языком ещё глубже, и, господи, какой же он _длинный_.  
  
      Как только Веном находит простату и начинает гладить её, надавливая _именно так_ , чтобы заставить голос Эдди сорваться, он медленно возобновляет движения рукой. _Мучительно медленно_. Как только Эдди собирается с мыслями, чтобы пожаловаться, язык Венома, честное слово, _разбухает_ , блядь, и он только и может, что всхлипывать.  
  
      Наслаждаясь его мучениями, Веном продолжает неторопливо ухаживать за ним, одновременно двигая языком и рукой. Эдди извивается и скулит, и от этого у Венома просто голова идёт кругом.  
  
      — Ч-чёрт, Ви, пожалуйста, — громко умоляет Эдди, и симбиот милосердно подчиняется.  
  
      Теперь Веном трахает Эдди с напором, бешено, отчаянно работая языком, заставляя его дрожать. Когтистая ладонь движется по члену с головокружительной скоростью, и Эдди едва слюни не пускает. Всё тело трясётся, покрытое плёнкой пота, перевозбуждённое, и Эдди едва удаётся сформировать слова.  
  
      — Х-х, блядь, я так бли... _блядьдерьмоблядь_!  
  
      — **Хорошо, хорошо, мой Эдди.**  
  
      Эти четыре слова перебрасывают Эдди через край, и он выгибает спину, отрываясь от дивана, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы во всём теле. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются так сильно, что Эдди ощущает, как ногу сводит судорогой; ошеломительное удовольствие, пульсирующее под кожей, душит и обездвиживает. Нисколько не помогает тот факт, что Веном ощущает это так же сильно, пенится на коже Эдди, извивается внутри и снаружи их общего тела. На мгновение Эдди даже чувствует, как симбиот полностью покрывает его, а затем они оба успокаиваются; Эдди тяжело дышит, чувствуя головокружение, а Веном лениво скрывается в его теле, полностью удовлетворённый.  
  
      На несколько мгновений повисает тишина, и они просто погружаются в послеоргазменную дымку. Веном тихо копошится в разуме Эдди, и тот чувствует, как он хочет что-то сказать, скрываясь за прослойкой неуверенности. Эдди решает заговорить первым, надеясь как-то успокоить его.  
  
      — В чём дело, Ви?  
  
      — **Нам... нам понравилось?**  
  
      Эдди фыркает, всё ещё тяжело дыша, проводя ладонью по лицу и кивая.  
  
      — Ага, приятель. — Он довольно вздыхает. — Нам понравилось. _Даже очень_.


End file.
